Hellraiser: The Red Gospel
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Existe en el Infierno un libro forrado con piel humana. Dentro, se halla la sabiduria del Leviathan, Señor del Laberinto. ¡Escucha las palabras que Pinhead, el Papa Negro del Averno, tiene para decirnos! Un pequeño fanfiction que incluye un capitulo escrito por Clive Barker y Peter Atkins. Invitado especial en este relato: Frank Cotton.


**HELLRAISER: THE RED GOSPEL**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo (Capítulos I y III)**

**Clive Barker y Peter Atkins (Capitulo II) **

**I **

El oscuro y húmedo salón apenas estaba iluminado. Un montón de figuras aguardaban de pie, con la mirada puesta en el atrio de la negra iglesia. Como todo en el Infierno, el lugar ostentaba un aspecto gótico y decadente, con algunas velas colocadas aquí y allá por entre los rincones.

Repentinamente una figura irrumpe en el altar, donde en vez de un Cristo, hay crucificado un hombre cuya piel fue desollada. Convertido en un amasijo de carne expuesta y sanguinolenta, Frank Cotton miraba con asco y horror a la concurrencia. Todos los presentes, exceptuándolo, eran cenobitas.

La figura de pie ante el pulpito en el atrio se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar. Frank le conocía bien… vaya si no. Vestido de cuero negro, piel pálida y aquella cabeza calva suya surcada de clavos; tenia muchos nombres, pero en su eterno tormento en el Infierno, Frank le conoció uno que le venia como anillo al dedo.

PINHEAD.

Desde su sitio en la cruz, el condenado escuchó el discurso que el cenobita le daba a sus huestes. Era el habitual sermón de la mañana en el oscuro reino de Leviatán.

-Hermanos, recemos y oremos a nuestro Dios – dijo, inclinando la cabeza llena de clavos – Padre Nuestro, que yaces en el Infierno, Señor del Laberinto, la carne, la sangre y el deseo. Santificado sea Tu Nombre. Hágase tu voluntad, tanto aquí como en el mundo del hombre. No nos dejes caer en el Pecado del Recuerdo. Danos hoy el dolor de cada día y libranos de la luz. Amen.

-Amen – repitieron todos los presentes. Pinhead se volvió hacia una cenobita mujer, su compañera. Frank también la recordaba y muy bien. Tanto ella como Pinhead y dos más fueron los que acudieron a su oscuro llamado aquella vez, en el ático de su casa en la calle Ludovico, cuando su búsqueda de placeres y conocimientos más allá de los ordinario lo llevaron a resolver la caja de Lemarchand, la maldita Configuración del Lamento. Deseaba experimentar sensaciones nuevas; realmente, lo que sucedió a continuación superó todas sus expectativas con creces.

Dirigió de nuevo su atormentada atención al momento presente. Pinhead, el oscuro pontífice del dolor, continuaba con la misa.

La mujer cenobita se había acercado a él portando un inmenso libro, un tomo de hojas amarillentas y raídas, encuadernado en piel humana. De hecho, sobre su lomo en la portada podía verse la cara retorcida en un rictus de dolor infinito de algún pobre desgraciado que había sufrido para tal fin.

Frank tembló. De tan solo imaginarse la escabrosa escena de mutilación y flagelación que sufriera aquel pobre bastardo cuando le quitaron el rostro y lo pusieron como cubierta del libro, hacía que sus músculos sanguinolentos expuestos y sin piel se helaran. Si hubiera podido, habría bajado de la cruz a la cual, como Cristo, lo tenían fijado –solo que de una manera burlona, en una blasfema parodia. ¡Sí hasta incluso llevaba un alambre retorcido con púas a modo de corona de espinas sobre su cabeza!–, pero tal cosa era imposible. Impotente, flagelado y condenado a sufrir perpetuamente, Frank Cotton continuó viendo y oyendo la terrible misa negra de los cenobitas…

-Repasemos las palabras de Nuestro Señor Leviatán escritas con sangre en el Libro de los Condenados – dijo Pinhead, abriéndolo – Oigamos la historia de nuestros orígenes, de los de Nuestro Señor y de nuestra Orden. Escuchemos también sobre el destino de aquellos que osan escapar del Laberinto. _¡Estas son las palabras escritas con la sangre de los condenados! _

* * *

**II **

_En el principio de los tiempos había un Orden Perfecto. El Leviatán no era una deidad monstruosa, sino todo lo contrario, una majestuosa fuerza que, a modo de laberinto, atestiguaba la perfección humana y el bien absoluto, la libertad y la esencia del ser. Una creación perfecta de modelo y lógica, como era él. Pero llegó un momento en que nuestro mundo, caótico y colmado de guerras y tentaciones, fecundó con semillas de maldad un odio imparable, creciendo exponencialmente y precipitando las fronteras de nuestras propias dimensiones. Al principio, el Leviatán pudo detener el ataque, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil. Extendiéndose a su propia esencia, creciendo adulterado, el propio Leviatán puso a prueba a sus enemigos creando al hombre, un ser débil lleno de miedos y sueños, carente de fuerza y exánime ante las tentaciones del mal. En el sueño del Hombre habría una voz suave. Ésta se oyó y susurró los secretos de la Ciencia, los enigmas de Lógica y la llama de Prometeo._

_El hombre recibió con los brazos abiertos todo este torrente de conocimiento y lo usó para dominar el pensamiento moderno, para convertirse en dueño y señor de aquello que le rodeaba. El mundo dejó de ser una amenaza para el hombre. Ni los más recónditos lugares de los pensamientos oscuros atemorizaban al ser humano, ni siquiera aquellas mentes retorcidas capaces de hacer el peor de los males en este mundo. En el cosmos se impuso la llamada edad de la Razón, donde las puertas ya no permanecerían cerradas para el miedo, descubriendo las mentiras del 'Otro Lado', cosa que aprovecharon para saber aún más, para trazar nuevos conceptos jamás explorados. Pero las puertas se cerraron y algunos enigmas nunca se resolvieron..._

_El mundo se volvió virulento por las Guerras, un hecho que favoreció el Orden de Leviatán, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. La gran deidad visitó al Hombre una vez más en sus sueños. Encadenado por las leyes del Universo, limitó a éste a permanecer en su Laberinto, lleno de ilusiones y de visiones, haciendo de éstos su única realidad, lo que estaba a su alcance, como un ardid de todo lo que le rodea. Este Orden, a priori beneficioso para el ser humano, le inspiró para caminar, analizando y estudiando, el anverso de lo que otrora consideraron dioses. Es decir, las lunas y los planetas, las estrellas e inmensidad del espacio. Desde ese mismo instante, el hombre abrió los ojos y manifestó admiración, dejando para siempre de estar seguro del testamento de la Humanidad, de su propio conocimiento. Cada guerra necesita un ejército y esta guerra del Caos no era diferente. Era la culminación de la carne del Hombre y, desde ese mismo instante, los oscuros espíritus del mundo de Leviatán, obteniendo sus objetivos, empezaron a aparecer en la conciencia humana. Espíritus sin edad ni corazón. Y lo que era peor, inmortales. Condenados a ejercer su influencia en la mente humana, condenados a vagar por los pasillos del Laberinto. Estos diabólicos seres, estos entes serían llamados por el gran Leviatán los Cenobitas de su religión, con una misión muy clara: ayudarían a equilibrar y aplacar, de forma brutal e insana, el deseo y el dolor de la propia condición humana._

_Sin embargo, los Cenobitas, no serían lo que en un principio podría pensarse de ellos. Recogiendo lo peor de todos los espíritus del Mundo de Leviatán, se unificaron en varios entes con un solo líder, un espíritu que guió a los Cenobitas por el camino de la justicia y el castigo, apoderándose de cada alma a la que tenían acceso. El adalid de todos ellos vino a ser llamado Pinhead, pero también, junto a su horda de componentes Cenobitas, se le asignaron varios nombres como Pontífice Oscuro del Dolor, Príncipe de la Dolencia y el Papa Negro del Infierno. Algunos lo llaman el Hijo del Favoured, Vasa Inquatitis o Xipe Totec, que vino a asemejarse al dios azteca conocido como "Nuestro Dios, el Desollado". Aquellos que desconocen su existencia y se atreven a osar con la complacencia de la yuxtaposición de dolor y placer pasaran a formar parte del séquito de sus torturas, de la depravación más dolorosa que jamás imaginó el hombre, encerrado en una odisea de experimentación y libertinaje. La purgación de la carne es la misión de Pinhead, sujeto al Testamento de Leviatán, a las normas del Infierno._

"_El placer es el Dolor y largo es su camino", es el emblema del hombre con 'alfileres en la cabeza'. Santo o impío, esta figura del Infierno sólo ejerce de preceptor a la hora de aplicar las normas que rigen los Avernos, de dar la bienvenida a todo aquel que ose a abrir las puertas desde el mundo material, desde nuestro lado, en el que sólo el ser humano tiene la llave para acceder a los tártaros. Ésa llave es la tentación, la excitación y la búsqueda del placer en sus infinitas formas. El Leviatán utiliza como elementos de proselitismo las debilidades humanas como el deseo, la obsesión o la avidez. Aquellos que traspasen las puertas de lo prohibido en estos conceptos, aquellos que soliciten experimentar placeres del Más Allá nunca conocidos por el hombre, serán expiados de la forma más escabrosa posible por los Cenobitas. Esa forma accesible a los que no temen traspasarla, de explorar los placeres que van más allá de las maravillas oscuras y los milagros negros, trajo consigo un Guardián, una forma diabólica de imponer sus condiciones, de castigar a quien transfiriera los límites. Pero no necesariamente los Cenobitas, sino criaturas con el propósito de salvaguardar y proteger los enigmas infernales. Los enigmas, perfectamente ocultos, no entraron en el inicio de los tiempos como objetos físicos, sino que llegaron a nosotros como ideas, inspiraciones, sueños y visiones._

_Una de estas visiones llegó en forma de escabrosa idea a un francés fabricante de juguetes que buscó durante toda su vida la forma de abrir las puertas de lo desconocido. Su nombre era Phillip Lemarchand y fue el elegido infernal para dar a conocer el misterio de los misterios._

_Lemarchand construyó una pequeña caja en forma de cubo en la que introdujo todas las respuestas innombrables, con unas instrucciones específicas para usarlo. Fue él quien trajo a nuestro mundo la 'Caja de Lemarchand' y sus contenidos conocidos como las 'Configuraciones del Lamento'. La Caja fue reproducida de forma falsa varias veces extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho del mundo, confundiéndose y perdiéndose en los confines del Universo, extendiendo la Leyenda del Leviatán hasta convertirlo en una profecía del mal… _

_Las almas que caen en la tentación y entran en el cosmos del Leviatán no siempre encuentran la expiación de dolor y placer. A veces, los propios humanos sufren hasta el infinito y sirven como juguetes de los Cenobitas, sometiendo a éstos a un padecimiento jamás imaginado, condenados a vagar por los pasillos del laberinto toda la Eternidad. Otros, por el contrario, logran hacer realidad sus propios infiernos personales mezclando tormento y dolor como catarsis a sus propios fantasmas. Entre todos estos espectros de dolor, el Leviatán escoge a alguno de ellos para convertirlo en Cenobita. Pero muchos otros son absorbidos para licuar su sangre y sirva de componente del gran Diamante, del propio Leviatán._

_Cuando un cuerpo humano se desgarra de este mundo, deja atrás una semilla. Un pequeño signo de su existencia, de la vida que ha perdido, pudiendo ser desde una gota de sangre o saliva, incluso de esperma... Una semilla que, si se nutre apropiadamente, es lo suficientemente lícita para devolver el alma del condenado. De la propia materia vital, el alma recobra su vida, alcanzando así un terrorífico nacimiento a partir de la esencia. Pero si esto sucede, si un alma escapa a los atrios del infierno, las leyes maléficas de los propios Cenobitas indican la posibilidad de acceder a nuestro mundo para dar caza y destruir a los prófugos de la maldad._

* * *

**III **

-Amen – Pinhead cerró el libro. _"Amen"_, repitieron en coro a una todos los demás cenobitas – _"El Placer es el Dolor y largo es su camino"_ – repitió una de las frases de aquel evangelio terrible – Recuérdenlo siempre. Nuestro trabajo es arduo, pero no debemos cejar. Nuestro Dios es un Dios celoso; exige pura devoción a Su Santo Oficio. Carne, sangre y huesos, todo en su conjunto ha de ser remodificado, reorganizado. Solo entonces cuando así suceda, nuestra tarea estará completa y podremos unirnos finalmente con nuestro Dios en la agonía de un éxtasis de exquisito tormento. Hasta que ese momento llegue, solo somos Sus Instrumentos… sus monjes, sus priores, sus sacerdotes, llevando las palabras y el conocimiento del Infierno a aquellos que lo solicitan. A aquellos que resuelven la caja.

Hizo una pausa. Entregó el libro a la mujer cenobita.

-Ahora hermanos, recordad siempre nuestra máxima norma: todo es dolor.

-Nacemos con dolor, vivimos con dolor y morimos con dolor – el coro de voces se alzó dentro de la negra iglesia, provocando la satánica letanía ecos por todas partes.

-Amen, hermanos. Esas son las Tres Verdades del Sufrimiento escritas en el Evangelio Rojo. Benditos sean todos, en la oscuridad y la desolación. Que la gloria de Leviatán caiga sobre vosotros.

-¡Amen!

-Amen… - susurró Frank, desde la cruz. Hubiera querido cerrar los ojos pero desgraciadamente le habían quitado los parpados. Condenado de aquella manera, sumado a su atroz estado de existencia sin piel y sin posibilidad de morir para verse libre del Infierno, acabada la misa negra Frank comprendió finalmente de una vez por todas la verdad escrita en aquel Libro de los Condenados, con aquellas terribles letras de sangre.

_Todo es Dolor. _

El suyo, y por lo tanto para su desgracia, iba a durar toda la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
